Hit me up !
by IHeartSparklyBoys
Summary: The Cullens, The Hales and Bella are going out partying and having fun but where ever they go someone always flirts with one of them are all of them. AH


**I do not own twilight, If i had that kinda cash i'd buy a giant cookie and name him George. Anyways if i got a few details with the karaoke wrong then im sorry but ive never been to a karoke bar and it's guess work. Moving swfitly onwards enjoy.**

**BPoV**

"Alice Cullen I think you have finally lost it if you think that I am wearing that to a KARAOKE BAR!" I yelled.

"Bella I swear to Prada if you do not put that on I will kick you out of this house in what your wearing now" I looked at her shocked, I knew she could be mean when she wanted her own way but that was just evil.

"Yes Bella i'd kick you out in your underwear"

She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned smugly as I picked up the tutu. It was neon pink and Alice gave me a black skirt and black tank top and handed me some black Mary-Jane heels. She put some pink shimmer on my eye lids and told me I was done, and to amuse my self in her room for ten minutes while she got ready. I sighed and flopped down on her bed. Ten minutes later she stepped out of her bathroom in a pair of black leggings, a white tutu and black tube top that had a white ribbon around the top. I giggled. Alice smiled hugely. We walked downstairs and Rosalie was sat in a purple tube top and black leggings and a purple tutu on the sofa watching cartoons.

"Having fun Rose" Alice giggled.

Rose turned around and simply went "Yeah i am"

"Where's the boy's" I asked Alice

"Oh there meeting us there" Alice said casually

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Alice had turned an half an hour car ride into a ten minute one, we went into the karaoke bar and saw the boys sat at a table right infront of the stage. Alice went straight over to Jasper and scared him by squealing "JAZZY!" and jumping in his lap. Rose kissed Emmett's cheek sat next to him and started drinking his beer, when he pouted she whispered in his ear and his pout turned into and idioitic grin. I turned to Edward, my Edward and kissed his lips softly.

"Hey you" I whispered in his ear.

"Hey babe" He whispered back and froze when he saw me.

"What" I asked worried

"Bella you look amazing" He whispered in my ear

"No Edward it's the same as Alice and Rose are wearing" He grinned at me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"But you make it look stunning"

"Ok to start our night off we have Mike Newton singing Im So Cool by Chief Wakil"

Then a blonde boy with way to much gel in his hair came up on stage and started singing,

_Fresh new ride with Steve Harvey Linin'_

_Tell me how to get like that_

_I'm a trend setter; you still tryin' to get better _

_Sometimes I'll be like that_

He popped his collar, when he had stopped strutting around the satge. We all laughed because you could tell that he thought that the song was his theme tune.

_Cuz everywhere that I go_

_All eyes on my _

_Everytime that I do a show_

_It's all dimes to me._

_Cuz I'm cool_

_I'm cool_

_I'm cool_

_Cuz I'm fresh like what _

_Hot Don't Touch _

_Steppin up Feeling like looking a million bucks_

Rose, Alice and I were holding each other up we were laughing so hard. As he walked about the stage singing to random girls.

After he finished the guy announced,

"Next up we have Jessica Stanley singing Don't cha"

A girl with a mess of brown curly hair got up on stage and Alice whispered to me and Rose,

"Did she forget her clothes ?"

I took another look at her and it looked like she had come out in a skirt that should have been a belt, a top so low cut you could see her bra and some heels she could barley walk in. The music started and she looked straight at Jasper. Then she started singing

_I know you like me( I know you like me)_

_I know you do ( I know_ you do)

She tried to do a sexy dance move but it looked more like she had lost control of her muscles.

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

She glared at Alice who was sat in Jasper's lap.

_And I know you want it_

_It's easy to see_

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be on with me_

She smiled at Jasper in a way i think was supposed to be suductive but looked scary.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me ?_

_Dont cha wish you girlfriend was a freak like me ?_

_Dont' cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girfriend was fun like me ?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Jasper sat still as stone and looked scared, very scared.

"Well she got one thing right she is a freak" Alice giggled. After the song finished she came right up to Jasper.

"How bout it then" Jessica squeaked

"Sorry ma'am but im afriad I have a girlfriend" Jasper replied as politely as he could mange. Damm Jazz was to polite for his own good.

"Ohmigod are you from Texas thats so sexy... Hey your Texy" she cackled. Everyone groanded at the bad joke.

"I'm sorry but I am not interested I have a girlfriend and if I didn't I wouldn't date you" Jasper said firmly.

Jessica looked at Emmett and smiled and opened her mouth but Rose spoke before she could.

"You say one word to him and i'll shove your head so far up your ass you'll be able to hi to you stomach" Rose snarled at her.

She then turned to Edward.

"So what abo-"She started

"Say anything more and i'll use the heels on my Mary-Jane's for more than walking on" I glared at her daring her to say anything more. She walked off and flirted with Mike, the guy that sang before her.

Everyone stared at me.

"What, she was not talking to my man like she did to Jazz"

"Oh dear god there's two of Rose" Emmett said with fake horror, Alice and Rose high fived me.

"I like jelaous Bella" Edward whispered in my ear.


End file.
